Our miraculous tales
by ferherondale1
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the new heroes in town and despite having already defeated many villians the worst is yet to come. Being the heroes of Paris, Marinette and Adrien should have control of themselves but this couldn't be more far away from reality. Please comment, write what you think about it. It's also on Wattpad.
1. The great guardian

This takes place after the last escene in the Volphina chapter.

-Hello Ladybug- said Master Fu.

.Ladybug? Sorry mister I'm Marinette.

-It's okay Marinette, he knows it- said Tikki.

-Wai.. What?! How?! Why?! Who are you?!- shouted Marinette.

-Marinette, take it easy- said Tikki floating aroud.

-Don't worry my girl, your secret is safe - replied Master Fu.

-Okay... so, who are you?- asked Marinette.

Tikki had insisted in them to go into that Chinese stablisment, but she still didn't know why.

-He is the Great Guardian- answered Tikki.

\- The Great Guardian? well, that's a great name, but you can call me Master Fu. I'm the one who gave you and Chat Noir your Miraculous- said Master Fu

"So, he knows Chat Noir's identity" thought Marinette.

-Yes, I also know Chat Noir's identity, but I can't tell you who he is. You'll have to discover it yourself- said Master Fu, freaking out Marinette

-Why...? Why me? Why did you choose me?- asked Marinette.

-Becouse you Marinette are the one who can stop Hawk Moth. I know you can, that's why I chosed you.

-I..

-You have the book don't you?- asked Master Fu.

-Yes- said Marinette taking out the old book.

-Great, keep it safe, don't let anyone have it.

\- He wants to obtain an inmense power, doesn't he? , but I still don't know why... do you know him?- asked Marinette.

-No. I used to know the last person who had that Miraculous,I made a mistake with him, - said Master Fu.

-Master Fu? Why... why are you telling me all of this?- asked Marinette.

-Well my girl, as youg as I look, I'm 189 years old, my time in this place is ending.

-Master Fu...

-Everytime that the earth has required it, Ladybug and the other Miraculous have been there to keep the balance. It's time for the new generation to rise. Don't worry about me, I don't want to make another mistake.

-What about the other Miraculous? Where are they?

-I have 3 of them, one is mine, the turtle. Hawk Moth has another and the peacock is lost... now, promise you won't let Hawkmoth obtain the Miraculous:

-I promise you I'll stop Hawkmoth.

-I know you will, but remember, you can't do this alone. Sometimes the person we least expect is the one we need the most.

-In the street-

-I can't do this Tikki- said Marinette

-Marinette! don't say that, you are Ladybug, of course you can!

-I know Tikki, I know, but I don't even know where to find Hawk Moth.

-You don't have to figured out by your own- said Tikki

Marinette kept walking in the street to her home thinking about Master Fu's words: "Every time that the earth has required..." that meant there have been other Ladybugs. What were they like? Had they been better than her? Was she them? Is Ladybug an spirit that lived inside her as it did in the other ones? How could she bring balance to earth?

Master Fu's talk have left her even more confused than she was before. He did not clarified her anything at all...

-Marinette!- Tikki shouted as someone grabbed her arm to avoid a car that almost killed her.

-Whoa... thank yo so... Nathanael?- said Marinette looking at her red haired classmate.


	2. The weird feeling

-Hey Marinette! You should be more careful- said Nathanael with a big sweet smile.  
-I - I will.

-

-You know I can't Nino- said Adrien to his friend.  
Nino had asked him if he would go with him to play video games.  
-dude, you need to talk to your father, seriously. He doesn't let you do anything.

Adrien's father had been more strict since he took his book, but that wasn't the worst part, he had lost his father's book and he could barely see nothing of it. Of course his father didn't know that he had stolen the book, but still he was in a constant bad mood.  
-Well, see ya tomorrow! -said Nino

Adrien was walking down the institute's stairs when he saw Marinette walking in the street.  
She looked beautiful as always but she wasn't looking the road and a car was about to hit her.  
-Marinette! - shouted Adrien as he ran as fast as he could to her .  
He was almost there when he saw Nathanael grabbing Marinette's arm, saving her.  
"Perfect. I'm a superhero and I can't even save my friend"  
-Marinette, are you okay? Are you hurt? - asked Adrien.  
-A-Adiren, fine am I, I- I'm fine. Thanks. Thank you so much Nathanael.  
-No worries Marinette, I'm glad you're fine.- said Nathanael feeling uncomfortable in Adrien's liked Marinette a lot, but it was clear she liked Aidrien.

"Nathanael had just saved Marinette's life so, why am he feeling this weird?" Nathanael was his classmate, they barely talk to each other, but Adrien knew he liked Marinette; even when he was akumatized Nathanael asked Marinette out on a date, he wasn't jealous but oh did he enjoyed interrupting them.

-Well I gotta go, bye Marinette- said Adrien.

-Bye Adrien!- replied Marinette.

-Hey Marinette, would you like to go for an ice-cream- asked Nathanael.

"This feeling again"

-Shure!, let's go- said Marinette

-You like her!- said Plagg eating a piece of cheese.

-What are you talking about? I was just worried she was hurt- replied Adrien.

-You like her, you like her.

-That's not true, I mean, she's sweet, beautifu, smart... l but you know my heart is with ladybug.

-But she doesn't like you, besides, you don't even know who se really is.

-That doesn't matter Plagg, I'd love her whoever she is

-She could be a horrible person!

-That's not true! I'm shure she is just as perfect as she is as Ladybug.

-If you say so kid.

Plagg's talk had left Adrien confused. Did he really like Ladybug? Was he falling in love with Marinette?

It was dark outside but he needed answers...

-PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!

He went to Marinette's house, jumping above the streets of Paris.


	3. Princess

"What are you doing Agreste?" It was too late to go back now. He was on top of Marinette's house and he was determined to see her.

Marinette was drawing in her desk. She had had a patron for her design in her mind since morning but hadn't had time to draw it until now. She was drawing the final details when she heard something in the roof.

-Tikki hide! Someone is in the roof- she whispered.  
-Who's there? - asked Marinette  
-Oh hi princess! Did you miss me? -said Chat Noir showing his face trough the window.  
-Silly cat, you scared me.  
\- there's nothing to be afraid of, my princess. As long as Chat Noir is here to protect you.  
-Sure- said Marinette with sarcasm- so, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing hero stuff?  
-Well, since you never thanked me for saving your life the other day, I'm here to say "you're welcome"  
\- saving my life? Without me you wouldn't have gotten out of that cage, but thanks anyway.

"was I rude?"

-Ouch.

-Sorry, thanks for saving me- said Marinettte, almost whispering.

-It's okay princess, I'd always save you.

"This chat" Yes, Chat Noir was charming but that was it. Marinette did not know what he was really doing in her house, but being around him as Marinette made her feel weird.

-So... is that all?- asked Marinette

-Hmmm No, I still have time until my transformation ends, where would you like to go?

-Wait, aren't you and Ladybug a couple? besides, you don't even know my name, why would I go out with you?

.Because, Marinette, the moon looks particulary beautiful tonight and so do you.

"Oh my god, this cat has taken this too far for tonight. It's kinda romantic though, no! Marinette!, he is Chat Noir!"

-So, you know my name

-Of course I do! The pretty, smart girl that is Ladybug's friend.

"Here it is! he just wants to use me to get to Ladybug, but that's not going to work"

-I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you, I have a lot of things to do.

Chat Noir's smile went off.

-Oh, shure, it's alright, you should be really busy. Sorry for interrumpting you. Until next time, my princess.

And Chat Noir left, jumping, dissapearing in the darkness.

"Idiot! *The pretty, smart girl that is Ladybug's friend* what was I thinking? she sould think I'm trying to use her. Idiot! Stop feeling this way, she will never fall in love with a guy who she doesn't even know his face."

-Damn Plagg, you were right...


	4. How does it feel?

-I told ya kid. I know you better than yourself- said Plagg

Plagg knew he was in love with Marinette and now he knew it too. He realized it when he saw her trough the window.

Until that moment Adrien had seen Marinette only as a friend, he enjoyed her company, he thought she was incredible, but he didn't really like her in a romantic way. But that day, when he saw Nathanael saving her and asking her out he felt jelous, and when he saw her through the window he knew he wanted to know more about her, to spend more time with her, to protect her. He knew he was in love with her.

-Marinette, tell me everything!- said Alya

They both were in the classroom, waiting for the class to start.

-Everithing about what?

-Did you see Chat Noir last night?

-Who?!

-Yeah, you know, the guy with the black cat suit, he kinda saves Paris all the time and stuff. There are rumours in the internet, some poeple say they saw him near your house, maybe he was doing a quick guard around Paris or something- said Alya with excitment.

-Oh! sorry Alya, I didn't see him- replied Marinette quickly

-That's a shame, but tell me, how does it feel to have a superhero taking care of you?

"Well I am a superhero, but surprisingly, it felt nice when Chat Noir said he would always save me"

-What are you saying? Doesn't he protect all of us?

-You're right! one day I would like to interview Chat Noir for my blog and...

-Interview Chat Noir?- it was Chloé with her usual arrogant tone- Come on! You? You must be kidding!, Chat Noir and I are really good friends. I know he would never give an interview to a shitty blog like yours, isn't it right Sabrina?

-Chloé? weren't you a little bit rude...?- said Sabrina in a really low tone.

\- Miss Bourgeois! I heard what you said! please apologize with your classmate- said the teacher, who was entering to the classroom

\- Teacher, this isn't fair!- said Chloé

-Now!- replied the teacher.

-I'm sorry Alya- said Chloé in a bad mood.

-Don't worry Alya, nobody else thinks that- said Marinette to her friend

-Thanks Marinette, let's seat now. 

During school Marinette noticed Alya a little weird, she knew eventhough Alya said she was fine, Chloé's comment had made her feel bad, so after school she came up with an idea. An idea that involved a certain cat.


	5. You came

You came

She wanted to get an interview with Chat Noir for Alya, but how? She couldn't just call Chat with her yo-yo as Ladybug, but she couldn't wait eternally for him as Marinette either. What shall she do? What shall she do?

* * *

Life is different when you realise you like someone. Adrien had just learnt that.

When he arrived to the classroom that morning he heard Chloé apologising to Alya, later Nino told him what had happened, he still can't believe that Chloé had been his only friend. During the day he couldn't resist looking at Marinette covertly, well not as covertly as he thought, because Nino told him "dude, seriously, just talk to her or stop looking at her, it's kinda creepy" luckily Marinette and Alya didn't notice. He wanted to talk to her, but now it was different, he was really shy to talk to her.

Perhaps he should go visit her as Chat Noir.

* * *

Marinette was in her room walking around.

"Think Marinette, think. How do you attract the atention of a superhero? If I'm in danger surely he would be here, wouldn't he? Well, he said so. Now, in what danger am I?"

-Please help, I lost my pourse... no that's lame- said Marinette walking in circles around her room- where's a villian when you need them?... Chat Noir help me! my toaster doesn't work! Well that was pathetic.  
-Did someone call the toaster repariman? - said Chat Noir from the window  
-Aaaaaah!- screamed Marinette- you sacred me, how long have you been here?  
-Calm down princess, I know I'm incredibly handsome, but you don't have to scream every time you see me- said Chat giggling- Oh! And I heard all of it.  
-Oh...  
-So, why did you want me to come? Are you in love with me? I don't blame you, I'm irrrresiatable- said Chat still in the window.  
\- you wish kitty...  
-Are you ever gonna let me in?- asked Chat.  
-oh, yeah, shure, come in.  
Chat Noir entered to her room and started walking around.  
\- do not touch anything  
Chat stopped and took a photo of Marinette's desk, it was the group photo they took in the park, he remembered that day, Ladybug made fun of him when Refleka transformed him. He smiled.  
\- do you like your classmates?- asked Chat  
-yeah, well except Chloé.  
Chat Noir laughed- so what do you think abouuuut he? - he pointed to Adrien's face- he seems nice, and you have posters of him in your room- he smiled  
Marinette blushed- err I-I- he... Yeah he's nice, I'm a big fan of his father's work.  
Chat Noir's smile turned off- sooooo what did you want to ask me?  
-oh, well, I don't want to be abusive, but... My friend Alya is a huge fan of you and Ladybig, and it would mean everything to her if you could give her an interview for her blog... If, if you want.  
-Of course princess! You know you could have just asked, right? You don't have to make up all those stories about broken toasters.  
-well I- I don't know how to communicate with you, or where.  
-oh! I'm such a creep, sorry princes, here you are- said Chat Noir giving her a card- my number. You can save it as "my prince" on your contacts.  
Marinette smiled- thanks.  
\- you're lucky, I usually don't give mi number. Promise you won't give it to anyone.  
-I promise you.  
\- well, as much as I enjoy your company, I gotta go, 'til next time my princess, I'll be waiting for your call.  
\- good bye Chat Noir- said Marinette as Chat Noir jumped out of the window.


	6. Is there any girl?

Is there any girl?

Alya and Marinette were going down the institute stairs.

-I still can't believe you didn't see how Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated that villian this morning, seriusly girl, where were you?- said Alya

-I told you Alya, I was in the toilet

-Yeah, shure...

-hello ladies! What's up? - said Chat Noir landing in front of the girls.

-Chat-Chat Noir? - said Alya pointing at the superhero - OH MY GOD, can I ask you some questions for my blog?  
-Shure!  
\- Adrien's POV  
-Are you shure about this? You've never given an interview as Chat Noir- said Plagg to Adrien

\- I know, but Marinette ask me and...

-"she's just my friend", "I'm in love with ladybug" - said Plagg

Adrien had been thinking about it, his feelings for Ladybug were still strong, but his feelings for Marinette were pretty strong too. He was really confused.

\- Shut up! It can't be that bad, and, I'm a model, remember? I've given some interviews before. Now, PLAGG, CLAWS OUT

Alya took out her phone and started recording.

\- I'm here with Chat Noir, and I will be asking him some questions for all the fans out there- said Alya to her phone - so, do you enjoy being a superhero?

-of course I do! I really like saving Paris.  
-what is it like working along with Ladybug?

\- it's incredible, she is really talented, smart and strong. It's an honour being a team with her.  
\- Marinette's POV  
Alya started asking questions while Marinette listened Chat Noir's answers. Even though they have been partners for a good amount of time, she was surprised to discover that she knew barely nothing about him, she did not even know his favourite colour; it was light blue.  
Everything was going well until that question.

-A lot of fans want to know this, Is there any special girl in Chat Noir's life? -said Alya clearly inpatient for the answer.

-oh well... - mumbled Chat Noir

"He's obviously going to say something about Ladybug" thought Marinette

-there's this girl... She's really sweet, and smart, but... I don't seem to impress her...

"Wait, is he talking about Ladybug?"

\- is she Ladybug?- asked Alya with a wide smile

"Is it?..."

-no, she's just a good friend of mine...

-you heard it here and now in the ladyblog, Chat Noir's heart is already taken ladies!- said Alya almost screaming

"What?! Could it be...? No, he should know a girl in his civilian life. That was all."

-well that's all, thank you so much Chat Noir! For the ladyblog, Alya.  
\- Adrien's POV

-WHAT WAS THAT?!- said Plagg

-well, you, you know, I...

-that was too much, mister "I'm a model,  
I've done interview before". You were talking about Marinette, weren't you?

-I- I do t know what happened...

-You're in love with her!

-I just thought of her... I guess I love her...

-that's okay kid, but revealing it to the whole world?

-Now she'll think I'm an idiot... Well... I did t say her name! It could be any girl!

-and, what about Ldaybug?

Ladybug.

Adrien hadn't thought about her, his first love, the girl he had sworn to love... Wasn't she good enough? Of course she was! Wasn't she worth fighting for? Absolutely. He would give his life for her, so, why Marinette, a girl he has never shared a lot with, was now in his heart? She surely wasn't Ladybug, but she didn't needed to, she was incredible in her own way.


End file.
